A Whole Lot Worse
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. Miriabella and her friends meet Giotto, G, and Asari in a restaurant, and are immediately attracted. Miria thinks she's found the perfect guy. But then a little boy bumps into her, and things go downhill from there. One-shot. No pairings.


Summary: Omake for RaF. Miriabella and her friends meet Giotto, G, and Asari in a restaurant, and are immediately attracted to them. Miria thinks she's found that perfect guy. But then a little boy bumps into her, and things all go downhill from there.

SkyGem: Well, nothing much to say now, except that I have two exams the day after tomorrow which is why I haven't updated RaF these past few days, but I will update as soon as possible, 'kay? Anyways, I hope you guys like this omake!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Miria and her friends were hanging out at their favourite restaurant when she heard the sound of four male voices arguing and looked up to see three hot guys walk into the restaurant.<p>

Her eyes glued onto them, she nudged her friend Sierra in the ribs, possibly a little too hard, considering she let out a little yelp of surprise.

Ignoring the glare thrown her way, Miria nodded to the guys (who looked one or two years older than themselves), and both Sierra and her other friend, Abrielle looked up, and their jaws fell open.

Acting quickly, Miria closed her friends' mouths and said, "Excuse me!"

All three guys looked her way, and Miria tried to put on her best smile despite her brain having turned into an indistinguishable pile of goo.

"If you guys don't mind, you can sit with us," she offered, making a good excuse of the fact that the rest of the restaurant was full.

The one in front, who had messy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes smiled politely and looked at his friends. The one to his left smiled happily and inclined his head in agreement while the man standing to his right, who had pale red hair (almost pink) and eyes that were just a shade darker, grumbled unhappily but agreed.

As Miria's friends quickly moved to make space for them, the three guys sat down, and the blonde smiled again. "Thank you for allowing us to sit here."

Miria smiled back, saying, "It wasn't a problem. You guys seem nice enough. I'm Miriabella, by the way. Most people call me Miria, though. These are my friends Sierra and Abrielle."

"My name is Giotto," replied the blond, "And these are my friends Gabriele-" he was immediately interrupted by the redhead elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"I **prefer** G," growled his friend, glaring fiercely at the blond.

Not even flinching at what looked to have been a painful blow, Giotto merely smiled and said in a teasing voice, "Aw, but you know it's only good manners to introduce yourself with your proper name, Ga-"

"Say that one more time, and I swear, I will have Lampo devour all your sweets!" retorted G, and Miria had to fight back her urge to giggle.

Ignoring his friends' bickering, the last man, who didn't quite look Italian, said in a slightly accented voice, "My name is Ugetsu, but I prefer to be called by my last name, Asari. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies."

Miria greeted him politely, but her eyes were now on Giotto; so far, he seemed like just the kind of guy she preferred.

Just then, the waiter came to take everyone's orders, and when he was gone, Sierra spoke up.

"Are you guys from around here?" she asked. "We come here quite often, but I don't think I've seen any of you around before."

"Actually," replied Asari, "we live in the mansion in the middle of the forest. You probably haven't seen us before because we don't come into town very often. We spend most of our time overseas for work, or at home, spending time with our family."

Miria's eyes widened; they lived in **that** mansion? Then, what something Asari had said struck her. "Your family? Are you guys related?"

"Well, not by blood," Giotto interrupted with a goofy smile, "But we might as well be. You see, the three of us, and four of our other friends work together, and we have to spend a lot of time together, you see, so it's just easier for us all to live together. We're like brothers!"

Miria smiled at this, and took quick glances at her friends, seeing that they both looked love-struck. But while she herself was captivated by Giotto, Sierra was staring at Asari, and Abrielle somehow seemed interested in G. Thankfully, it seemed like everything had worked out perfectly; a little too perfectly.

Just then, the food arrived, and as everyone dug in, Miria watched the three guys teasing each other, and she wondered what could possibly be the catch; these guys seemed just too good to be true.

"So, how old are you guys?" asked Abrielle from beside her, and G looked up.

"Twenty-five," he said gruffly, "all three of us."

"How old are you?" asked Giotto, sounding genuinely curious.

"Miria and I are twenty-two, and Sierra is twenty-three," supplied Abrielle.

"Then we're pretty close in age," said Asari with a sweet smile, and Miria couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning in his words.

"So, are you guys in university?" asked Giotto curiously, "Or are you working already?"

"Still in university," said Miria, wondering how they would react. These guys were already working (and quite successful by the looks of it). Would they look down on she and her friends because they were still in school?

Quite the contrary, the three guys immediately looked envious. "How's university like?" asked G, suddenly acting friendlier than he had the whole time they had been here.

"Well," replied Abrielle, "It depends on what your major is. If you like what you're doing, it can be the best place in the world. Didn't you guys go to university?"

Giotto shook his head, an expression of longing on his face. "My friends and I started our, um, _group_ when the three of us were 17. There was no time to go to university."

"I see…" said Miria, not knowing how else to respond.

"But it's not like anything could be done about it," said G dismissively. "Seeing as Giotto and I are orphans, and Asari's parents didn't have much money left after helping him move to Italy. There's no way we could have paid tuition anyways."

All the girls' eyes widened at this revelation; these guys were the last people she expected to be in such…unfortunate conditions.

"Why don't you go to university now, though?" she asked curiously. "You have the money, right? And I know you have your company, but you can take a small break, experience university life. It's definitely not something you'd want to miss out on, and it's not too late yet."

"If only," said Giotto, a dreamy look on his face.

"But it's still impossible," said G immediately.

"We have circumstances that wouldn't allow us that," added Asari, his expression firm."

"Circumstances?" asked Sierra, Abrielle, and Miria at the same time.

Giotto smiled mysteriously and nodded. "Little circumstances that we wouldn't give up for the world."

The girls became confused at this, but Asari and G snickered; it was obviously an inside joke.

Their conversation was stopped just then as the waiter brought them their bill, and as the girls protested, Giotto and his friends insisted on paying for all the food.

"It's only proper manners," said Asari kindly as he stood up. "You invited us to sit with you and were wonderful company, so it would only make sense for us to pay."

"But…"

"Really," said Giotto, "It's not a problem."

"Well, if you're sure," said Abrielle uncertainly as the six of them slowly walked to the exit. "We really did have a wonderful time, though."

G smiled a little at this, and Miria had to admit that when he wasn't scowling, he really was quite attractive.

The group of six slowly began walking in a random direction, not really paying attention to where they were going, just getting to know each other.

At one point, Miria found herself at the front of the group, whispering in quiet tones to Abrielle about how lucky they were to have met the guys, when she was bumped into by a kid.

Feeling a little frustrated, she looked down to see a tiny brunette who had fallen to the floor and looked as if he would start crying any moment now.

Her eyebrows furrowing a little, she let out a frustrated little huff. Really, what were this kid's parents doing? Shouldn't they be making sure that he wasn't off bumping into random people on the streets?

Grabbing the kid by the arm, she pulled him up, asking, "Where are your parents? Surely you can't be here by yourself?"

The kid looked up at her through scared eyes before he started whimpering in fear, his eyes growing wide and tears falling down his face.

This really annoyed her; really, what was this world coming to, when you couldn't discipline a complete stranger on the streets without him bursting into tears in front of you?"

Suddenly, Asari's tired voice came from behind her, saying, "Tsuna?"

Immediately, the little boy's head shot up and he started crying more. "Uncle Asari!" he shouted, releasing himself from Miria's grasp and running over to the Japanese man.

Miria felt the blood drain out of her face; the kid was related to Asari…and she'd just scolded him harshly for what she just now realized was only a small matter. This could not get any worse.

"Tsuna?" asked Giotto's surprised voice, and Miria quickly spun around to see him taking the little brunette into his arms. The little brunette whose face Miria was just realizing looked a lot like Giotto's.

Miria felt as if she would faint; she had just scolded Giotto's little brother! Well, she'd dug herself in so deep by now; at least there was no possible way things could get any worse.

"What's wrong, bambino?" he asked, and Tsuna pointed at Miria.

"T-Tsuna bumped into her b-by accident, and s-she hurt T-Tsuna!" he cried before once again burying his head into Giotto's chest. "That lady is scary!" he wailed, and Miria saw Giotto's face stiffen.

G, who had looking on worriedly until now, asked in a questioning voice, "What is Tsuna doing here anyways? Wasn't Knuckle supposed to be watching over him and the other kids?"

As if on cue, a man suddenly broke through the crowd to stand in front of them, and his face suddenly became relieved. "Giotto! Thank the good lord you've found him! These guys just wanted to go on a walk, but Tsuna was accidentally swept away by the crowd. We've been looking for him for almost five minutes now!"

Miria looked at the new arrival, who seemed to be a priest, and was holding the hands of two kids who looked scarily like G and Asari.

Miria's assumption that they were also little brothers was proven wrong, though, when the kids broke away from the priest and towards their older counterparts, letting out excited shrieks of, "Papa!"

And now, Miria felt like throwing up. G and Asari were fathers. These two kids were their children. Which probably meant that…

Slowly, she turned around, and when she saw Giotto gently comforting the brunette in his arms, she wondered how she could possibly have thought them to be siblings. The love and trust between these two could only be that of a father and his son.

Things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Ahaha, poor Miria. I actually quite liked her; it's not that she's mean or anything, just a little strict. Too bad Giotto won't take that as an excuse. He loves his bambino too much. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this omake, and please do leave a review telling me what you thought, ne? Oh, and wish me good luck on my exams (Bio and English)! I'm really gonna need it…Ciao!<p>

P.S. My friend and I are doing a Harry Potter collab fic, so if any of y'all are fans, then be sure to check it out, ne? It's called "Without the Scar" and it's on my friend's account. I'll post the link on my account whenever I can (probably tomorrow). Please check it out, ne? It's kinda similar to RaF in that it's family themed and has a lot of fluff, but the plot is completely different! I'm sure you guys would enjoy it.


End file.
